The market for portable radio communication devices, such as mobile phones, PDA, portable computers and similar devices, is today very competitive, which puts tough economical demands on the manufacturers. Furthermore, antennas of such devices many times only have access to limited space of different shapes.
One way of making inexpensive antennas is to electrolytic build up antenna patterns, which however is limited in choice of 3D shape details for the antenna pattern. One way of making advanced 3D shape details of antenna patterns is to use ink jet printers, laser activation devices, or similar devices, which however tends to make the antennas expensive to manufacture.